The present invention relates generally to adapters configured for connection to a personal computer (PC), e.g., modem adapters used to connect a PC to public switched telephone networks (PSTNs).
Conventional adapters, e.g., modem adapters, are controlled by microprocessors executing code stored in local nonvolatile memory, e.g., ROM, such that their code, i.e., software, can only be modified by replacing the nonvolatile memory device. Although, some nonvolatile memory devices, e.g., EPROMs, can be removed, reprogrammed and reinserted, such a task is difficult for most consumers and thus limits the ability to upgrade the adapter's software in the field to enhance or correct discovered bugs.